Llave del Corazón
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Chica suicida. Así es como la llaman, a pesar de que muchos no saben su nombre. Ella en realidad ya no tiene ningún entusiasmo en seguir con su vida, así que ¿para que seguir? Tal vez si se lanza desde la azotea del instituto la gente verá su cuerpo y la notarán. Pero cuando un chico rubio la atrape al caer... "El siguiente fic pertenece a la colección "Un One-shot por género"".


¡Me tardé! ¡Me tardé! ¡Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios!

¡Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo el segundo fic de mi coleccion "Un one-shot por género". Esta vez fue el turno del género Angst, pero creo que tambien tiene un poquito de otros.

¡Se supone que debo estar estudiando! ¡Menos charla y mas acción!

 **Chelsea:** Es hora de que te vayas a estudiar.

¡Si ya lo sé! ¡Subo este fic y voy!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Llave del Corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** hica suicida.

Así es como la llamaban.

Hinata miraba una vez más la altura que había entre sus pies y el suelo. Estaba parada sobre el borde de la azotea, esperando el momento ideal para saltar. Pero nadie parecía darse cuenta. Pero este es un hecho que a Hinata le había dejado de importar hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Miren, esa chica va a saltar!

Bueno, al fin alguien se dio cuenta.

Cortarse las venas ya no era divertido. Sus muñecas estaban tan desgastadas y llenas de cortadas que ya parecían no haber espacio para una cortada más. Ella era muy cobarde para esperar que cicatrizaran. Ya no había nada más que esperar.

Su cuerpo ya no sentía dolor. Sus ojos ya no expulsaban lágrimas. Su alma ya no veía la luz.

Sin más preámbulo, saltó.

.

Se vio a sí misma en su funeral. La gente escupía en su tumba, y la lluvia era la única que adornaba la desolada tumba. Las flores de las otras tumbas eran en comparación hermosas con los gusanos que se arrastraban sobre su lápida.

Esto le hizo cuestionar una vez más el ciclo de la vida. Se supone que había una razón por la que la gente nacía. Todas tenían una. Entonces supo que el esfuerzo de su fallecida madre para traerla al mundo…

Había sido en vano.

.

-¿Qué sabemos de ella?

-Hyuuga Hinata, 16 años, al parecer su madre está muerta y su padre y hermana fallecieron hace un mes en un accidente automovilístico. Buenas calificaciones.

-¿Amigos? ¿Relaciones sociales?

-Nulas.

-¿Algo más?

-No.

-Entendido. ¿Cómo está el chico rubio?

-Está recuperándose también. Ambos fueron remitidos al hospital. Aun así… no cualquiera agarra a alguien en semejante caída. Pero sin duda le ha salvado la vida a esa chica.

-Tienes razón. Ha sido un verdadero héroe.

Ambos maestros asintieron, y salieron de la enfermería.

.

 _Momentos atrás…_

-¡Miren, esa chica va a saltar!

-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó Sakura a su lado. El bullicio a su alrededor era notorio. Naruto también se sintió interesado y miró hacia donde la gente apuntaba. Una chica estaba al borde de la azotea, parecía que iba a saltar.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Ino, quien estaba cerca de allí.

-Creo que se llama Hinata. –dijo Rock Lee a su lado.

-¡¿Qué cree que hace?! ¡Eso es peligroso! –exclamó Naruto asustado, pero se asustó más cuando vio que la chica saltó. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió, y antes de que la chica llegara al suelo se puso debajo de ella…

Y la atrapó.

-¡NARUTO-SEMPAI!

.

Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura desde el jardín de niños, sin embargo sabía que su amor no era correspondido. Al final, había logrado reunir el valor para confesar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo la respuesta que recibió… ya era esperada. Se sintió destrozado, pero todos sus pensamientos se frenaron al ver a la chica en la azotea. Cuando Hinata saltó, Naruto acababa de ser rechazado por Sakura. Ya que ella… amaba a Sasuke. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando le dijo que se había vuelto novia de Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Intentó ubicarse poco a poco, intentando ver en donde estaba. ¿Qué había pasado? Ah, si… una chica había saltado desde la azotea. Su cuerpo le dolía, pero estaba feliz de haber evitado que esa chica muriera.

¡Un momento! ¡¿Realmente fue así?!

Su búsqueda desenfrenada alrededor de la habitación se detuvo al ver a la chica en una cama, la cual estaba cerca de la suya. Ella estaba a su lado izquierdo, cerca de la ventana, aun inconsciente. Más calmado, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Vio por la ventana, ya empezaba a entrar la noche.

-Veo que ya despertaste. –dijo una mujer con bata blanca entrando a la habitación.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Tsunade, la doctora. Esa caída fue peligrosa muchacho, ¿acaso estás loco?

-¿"Doctora"? ¿Estamos en un hospital? –la mujer asintió.

-Escuché tu historia. Fuiste un verdadero héroe.

-Hehehe, gracias-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto orgulloso.

Tsunade miró su libreta médica, y luego miró a Naruto. La rubia soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Por lo que veo aquí vives con tus padres, ¿no? –el rubio asintió. – Ellos ya vienen en camino. Bien, ahora el problema es esta chica. ¿Qué se supone que haga con ella?

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Naruto interesado.

-Por la información que he logrado obtener, no hay nadie a quien avisar. Esa chica está más sola que mi última ficha de apuesta en una partida de póker perdida. Como es menor de edad, habrá que remitirla al estado. Tal vez se la lleven a una casa de adopción, pero a su edad las posibilidades de que sea adoptada son casi nulas.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Dónde está su familia-ttebayo?!

-Uhmmm… -murmuró Tsunade mirando la libreta de nuevo. –Por lo que dice aquí, toda su familia esta fallecida. Padre, madre y hermana. Y no hay parientes lejanos que puedan hacerse cargo de ella.

-¿No tiene a nadie? –preguntó Naruto con temor. Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

-¡NARUTO! –exclamó una mujer pelirroja, entrando a la habitación de golpe, seguida por un hombre rubio. Se abalanzó a abrazar a su hijo.

-¡Ay! ¡Me duele-ttebayo!

-¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti-ttebane! –exclamaba Kushina, restregando su mejilla contra la de su hijo. Minato también se acercó, y también abrazó a Naruto.

-¡Me duele-ttebayo! ¡Con cuidado!

-¡Ups! Lo siento. –dijo Kushina. –Hemos estado tan preocupados por ti. ¡Estamos tan orgullosos de lo que hiciste! ¡Mi hijo es todo un héroe-dattebane! Debes estar hambriento, ¿no? ¡Mira lo que te trajimos!

Minato mostró una bolsa orgullosamente, sacando de allí un bol de ramen cubierto en papel aluminio.

-¡Wahhhh! ¡Ramen! ¡Es ramen-ttebayo! –exclamó Naruto feliz. -¿Pero realmente puedo comerlo?

-Ya hemos hablado con la doctora Tsunade. –dijo Minato, y Naruto notó que la doctora ya había salido de la habitación. –Puedes comerlo.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó Naruto, pero no podía moverse. Kushina lo notó y se acercó a su hijo. Minato ayudó a sentar a Naruto y Kushina empezó a alimentarlo. Naruto empezó a comer feliz, sin notar que la chica a su lado había despertado y miraba la escena.

-¡Gracias por la comida! –exclamó Naruto feliz al terminar, y Minato ayudó a acostarlo de nuevo. Naruto se sobó el estómago con satisfacción, y de repente recordó a aquella chica suicida. Miró rápidamente hacia ella y vio que había volteado su cara hacia la ventana, de modo que él no pudiera ver su rostro. Notó que su mano temblaba un poco, y le pareció ver que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla antes de que con su cuerpo se volteara por completo.

-Hinata… -murmuró, con algo de aflicción en su voz.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Kushina, mirando a la chica. -¿Es la chica a la que salvaste? –Naruto asintió, sin despegar sus ojos aun de la chica. -¿Sus padres ya vinieron a verla?

-Mamá… -murmuró Naruto mirando a su madre, al sentir que su madre solo lastimaba más a Hinata. –Ella… no…

De repente Kushina cayó en cuenta de su error.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Con quién…? –Naruto negó con la cabeza, indicando que no sabía.

-Quiero adoptarla. –dijo Naruto. Kushina y Minato se sorprendieron. –Que viva con nosotros-ttebayo.

-Pero hijo… -dijo Minato. –Es una gran responsabilidad…

-No podemos hacernos cargo de ella. –dijo Kushina.

-¡Si no hacemos nada se la van a llevar a un orfanato! –exclamó Naruto, angustiado. No podía dejarla así. Simplemente imaginándose a esa alma perdida fuera en las garras del mundo…. No, no lo soportaría. –La doctora me dijo que alguien a su edad no tenía posibilidades de ser adoptada-ttebayo…

-Naruto… no podemos…

-¡Entonces me iré a vivir con ella!

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron ambos padres sorprendidos.

-Nuestra casa es lo suficientemente grande… -dijo Naruto con la voz algo entrecortada. –Si es porque no quieren hacerse cargo de una desconocida… yo… me iré a su casa, y la cuidaré.

-Naruto… -murmuró Kushina, sorprendida y conmovida. Luego su rostro se transformó en decisión. –Hagámoslo, Minato.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Esa chica necesita ayuda. Naruto tiene razón-ttebane.

Hinata solo escuchaba la conversación, sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

Los papeles fueron arreglados, y Hinata pudo irse a vivir con aquella familia. Pero todas aquellas decisiones no dependían en lo más mínimo de ella.

.

 _Dos días después…_

-Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-sama. –lo saludaron en la entrada. Naruto asintió, mientras su padre y madre entraban a la casa. Naruto iba a entrar, pero de repente se dio cuenta que Hinata no estaba. Se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con que la chica no había salido del auto. Naruto se acercó y le abrió la puerta.

-Hinata. Vamos.

La chica no se movió, solo miraba hacia abajo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y oscuridad. A Naruto se le helaba el corazón verla así, y a veces hasta le daban ganas de llorar. Ella estaba sufriendo demasiado. Naruto se asustó la primera vez que vio sus muñecas llenas de cicatrices. Era como si no hubiera esperado que sus cicatrices sanaran para hacerse unas nuevas. Una y otra y otra vez…

Naruto la tomó de la mano, y la sacó del auto. Notó que la mano de la chica era blanca, pequeña y débil. Hinata no despegó su mirada del piso. Ya no le importaba lo que hicieran con ella…

-Ya verás. Te vas a divertir mucho aquí-ttebayo, Hinata. –dijo Naruto entusiasta, pero el ánimo de Hinata no cambió.

Los sirvientes miraron a Hinata, recelosos. ¿Qué hacían trayendo una vagabunda a su casa? Porque el aspecto de Hinata no era el mejor. Puede que tuviera puesta una blusa lila y un pantalón azul junto con unos zapatos tenis –cortesía de Minato y Kushina -, pero su cara estaba demacrada y desgastada. Se veía muy cansada.

-Vagabunda. –susurró una de las criadas, y Hinata la escuchó. Soltó la mano de Naruto, y bajó aún más la mirada.

-Hinata… -murmuró Naruto preocupado. - ¿Quieres dormir un poco? No te ves bien.

Hinata solo se dejó hacer, y fue llevada por Naruto hasta el dormitorio. Naruto la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones.

-Esta será tu nueva habitación, Hinata.

Naruto no podía evitar preocuparse al verla así. Tras cerrar las cortinas la hizo sentar en la cama, con cuidado le quitó los zapatos y la acostó con suavidad bajo las cobijas. La arropo cuidadosamente, rezando porque pudiera tener un descanso placentero.

Ella era como una muñeca de cristal. Podía romperse con cualquier cosa. O tal vez… ya estaba rota.

.

-¿Dónde está Hinata?

Era la hora de la cena. Minato, Kushina y Naruto estaban cenando en la mesa llena de comida. Kushina había preguntado eso a su hijo, empezando a preocuparse por la chica. Naruto solo negó con la cabeza, mirando su comida con pesar.

-Ella… estudia en mi clase. Y nunca me di cuenta-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto.

-No es tu culpa, hijo. –dijo Minato.

-Aún sigue durmiendo. No soporto verla así…

-Naruto… No te preocupes, ya verás que entre los tres la vamos a ayudar-ttebane.

-¿De verdad? – y Minato y Kushina asintieron a la vez. Ambos padres siguieron comiendo, pero Naruto no podía tocar su comida.

-Yo… iré a verla. –murmuró Naruto, levantándose de su silla.

-Pero… ¿y la cena? –preguntó Minato.

-No tengo hambre-ttebayo.

Minato y Kushina asintieron, con sus rostros llenos de comprensión. Naruto subió las escaleras, y se dirigió al cuarto de Hinata. La chica no había pronunciado palabra desde… no había dicho nada en ningún momento. Solo se dejaba hacer, como si no le importara lo que hicieran con ella. No podía dejarla de esa manera. Se le partía el corazón.

Naruto entreabrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente, la cual estaba a oscuras. Con cuidado cerró la puerta tras él. La luz de la luna era tenue, pero lo suficiente para que entrara un poco de luz a la habitación. Naruto caminó hasta ella, ya que la chica estaba acostada de lado a la ventana. Se acercó y se sorprendió al ver que ella estaba despierta.

-Hinata… -susurró. Se acercó a ella, y se arrodilló a su lado. -¿No has dormido nada? –Creyó que la chica no le respondería, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella movía la cabeza suavemente en señal de negación. -¿Por qué? ¿No puedes dormir? –ella negó de nuevo. –Debes dormir un poco.

Permanecieron así en silencio, sin decirse nada uno al otro. Naruto la miró: su rostro repleto de tristeza y sin vida solo lo torturaban. Pero sabía que su tortura no era mayor que la de ella.

-¿Por… qué?

Naruto la miró fijamente, sorprendido de que ella hubiera hablado.

-¿Por… qué… no… me… dejaste… morir? –murmuraba ella con la voz rota y sin fuerza.

-Hinata… -murmuró preocupado. De repente vio como unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, y luego empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Debiste… dejarme… morir…

Naruto solo la miraba, lleno de angustia. ¿En qué clase de mundo de oscuridad estaba viviendo Hinata? ¿Que la dejara morir? Ni loco.

-Lo siento. No puedo hacer eso. –dijo, y un sollozo ahogado salió de la garganta de ella. Ni eso se le era concedido. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a morir. No tenía derecho a nada. Ella no era nada.

Naruto quería aliviar su dolor de alguna forma. Entonces recordó algo que su madre hacia cuando él era pequeño y estaba asustado. Su madre dormía junto a él, y se abrazaban, espantando así todo el temor alrededor.

Naruto se sentó al borde de la cama, y se quitó los zapatos y las medias. Luego, se metió entre las cobijas y se acercó a ella, acunándola tiernamente entre sus brazos, y refugiándola de la incertidumbre de la oscuridad de la noche. Quería que ella durmiera un poco. Tal vez esta era la única manera. Entonces notó que su cuerpo era débil y pequeño, como algo demasiado frágil.

Sin embargo, no podía explicarlo, pero se sentía cómodo con ella. Así, juntos, abrazados, se sentía muy cálido. Acunó la cabeza de la pobre chica en su pecho, y pudo sentir como ella puso sus débiles y blancas manos sobre su pecho. Naruto acariciaba su cabeza suavemente, mientras ella sollozaba un poco entre sus brazos. A los cuantos minutos, Naruto pudo notar como ella se relajaba, y era llevada por el sueño. Él la siguió poco después.

Desde la puerta un poco entreabierta, Minato y Kushina veían la escena enternecidos.

.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Naruto abrió los ojos poco a poco, identificando los objetos a su alrededor. Nunca había dormido tan bien en toda su vida. Y allí entre sus brazos, pudo ver a la culpable. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Hinata dormía plácidamente, su rostro estaba lleno de paz. Naruto estaba feliz porque había logrado apaciguar un poco su dolor. Acarició su rostro, y de nuevo un pequeño calor lo invadió.

-Uhmm…

Decidió salir de la cama antes de que Hinata despertara. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella si se despertaba y veía la situación.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar quedarse viendo a Hinata un momento. Se veía tan linda…

Batió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando concentrarse. Debía salir de la habitación.

.

Cuando Hinata despertó, se sentía mejor. Nunca había dormido tan bien, sintió una increíble paz. Se sentó en la cama, mirando a su alrededor. La cortina estaba cerrada, lo que hacía que la habitación estuviera algo oscura. Entonces recordó a aquel chico que estuvo con ella anoche.

Pero ya no estaba.

Aún no sabía que era lo que quería hacer. Pero por alguna razón dormir con él la había puesto de un humor un poco mejor.

¿Y si tal vez le pedía ayuda a ese chico… estaría mal?

.

-¡Hinata! –exclamó Naruto sorprendido de verla bajar al comedor. Kushina y Minato también estaban sorprendidos. Hinata miraba con temor a su alrededor, y daba pasos cautelosos, temiendo hacer algo malo.

-Uhmm… -¿Qué debería decir ahora? No, ellos no tienen ninguna obligación con ella. Tal vez debería salir de esa casa y…

Un abrazo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Qué bueno que bajaste a desayunar-ttebane. –dijo Kushina mientras la abrazaba. –Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza algo gacha. Naruto tenía suerte de tener una familia tan maravillosa.

El gruñido de su estómago la sacó de sus pensamientos. Kushina rio.

-Debes tener hambre, ¿no? Ven, el desayuno está listo. –dijo Kushina, y la jaló hasta la mesa.

Después de ordenarles a las sirvientas que trajeran el desayuno para Hinata, éstas desaparecieron hacia la cocina.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Minato, y Hinata asintió con temor mientras Naruto la miraba a su lado. –Todo estará bien. No vamos a hacerte daño.

-Uhmm…- asintió ella, algo dudosa. De repente miró a Naruto a su lado, y al verlo se sonrojó. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba con ese chico rubio?

-Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, Hinata. Técnicamente no te adoptamos bajo nuestro nombre, solo hemos tramitado los papeles necesarios para que estés bajo nuestra jurisdicción. –dijo Minato. –Sigues siendo Hyuuga Hinata, no sabíamos si querrías conservar tu apellido o no. A pesar de eso, puedes confiar en nosotros como si fuéramos tus padres.

-Uhmm… muchas gracias. –murmuró ella, retorciéndose incomoda en su asiento. De repente el desayuno fue puesto ante ella, y Hinata vio sorprendida la comida. Se veía deliciosa. –Esto… yo… no debería…

-¡No seas tímida-ttebane! Puedes comer tranquilamente.

Tras eso, Hinata probó un bocado de su comida con temor ante las tres personas que la miraban.

-Delicioso… -murmuró ella.

-Vamos. Come-ttebayo. –le dijo Naruto.

Ella asintió, y empezó a devorar la comida. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al verla mejor que antes. Ahora el paso siguiente seria ganarse su confianza. Tenía que alejarla del dolor lo mayor posible.

Después de eso se enteró por Minato y Kushina que en el instituto ambos tenían dos semanas de incapacidad, así que no irían a clases en ese tiempo. También que su casa había sido, finalmente, embargada.

Así es, Hinata estaba a punto de ser dejada en la calle.

Sin embargo, Minato y Kushina habían logrado recuperar algunas de sus pertenencias.

.

Naruto miraba con horror las pocas pertenencias de Hinata que habían sido rescatadas. Habían sido llevadas al cuarto de Hinata desde el auto de Minato y Kushina, y cuando abrieron aquella maleta…

-Definitivamente nos desharemos de esto-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, sosteniendo la bolsa con cuchillas untadas de sangre. Había más de diez. ¿Cuántas veces Hinata se había cortado? Hinata solo asintió, resignada. Naruto hurgaba entre las cosas de Hinata, y ella estaba a su lado, observando.

-So-Solo… no te deshagas de las nuevas… -murmuró con temor.

-¿Nuevas? –preguntó Naruto, y pudo ver que en otra bolsa habían más cuchillas, pero sin usar. Naruto frunció el ceño. –Éstas también se van.

-¡Po-Por favor no! ¡E-E-Es lo único que me entretiene! –dijo ella con desespero. Cortarse las venas le calmaba, si dejaba de hacerlo…

-¡Hinata! –la sujetó Naruto de las muñecas, y las miró de nuevo con dolor. –Sólo mira esto… no puedes seguir haciéndolo.

-Pe-Pero me gusta…

-No. No te permitiré que te sigas cortando. No voy a dejarte morir.

-Na-Naruto-kun… -murmuró sorprendida. Naruto solo acaricio sus heridas, mientras su rostro mostraba dolor. Se había lastimado demasiado.

-Voy a ayudarte, Hinata. Pero necesito que tú también pongas de tu parte-ttebayo. No debes rendirte. La vida tiene cosas muy hermosas que puedes experimentar si tan solo le das la oportunidad.

Entonces Hinata lo notó. Un pequeño rayo de luz intentaba llegar hasta ella.

-Pe-Pero… mi vida no tiene nada de bueno… -murmuraba ella, mirando hacia abajo. –Mi madre murió cuando yo era una bebé, y mi padre y mi hermana murieron hace un mes en un accidente en el que salí ilesa. –al oír esto los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa. –Nunca he tenido amigos… así que no veo por qué razón tendría que seguir. No hay razones para que siga viviendo… incluso si muriera… nadie lo notaría.

Naruto estaba sorprendido. Hinata estaba abriéndose con él. Ella quería intentar confiar en él.

-Entonces te daré razones para vivir. –dijo Naruto, y Hinata lo miró sin entender.

.

-Yo… no debería… -murmuraba Hinata, mientras Naruto la invitaba a jugar en la consola.

-¡Vamos Hinata, no hay nada que temer-ttebayo!

-Pero… -pero Naruto la jaló de la mano, haciendo que ella se sentara a un lado de él en el suelo.

-No se jugar…

-Te enseñaré.

-¿Y-Y si pierdo?

-Es normal, Hinata. Después de todo, es la primera vez que juegas esto.

-¿Y si daño el control por apretar muy duro los botones?

-Eso no pasará-ttebayo. –dijo Naruto, dándole un control a Hinata y encendiendo la consola.

Al principio, Hinata perdió muy seguido. Sin embargo, poco a poco con la ayuda de Naruto, empezó a mejorar.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

-Ga-Gané… -murmuró ella sorprendida. Y de repente se levantó de un salto, feliz. -¡Gané!

-Gah… lo admito, me has derrotado-ttebayo. –murmuró Naruto, rascándose la nuca pesaroso. -¡Whoa! –De repente Hinata se le tiró encima, muy feliz.

-¡Gané Naruto-kun! ¡Gané!

-Así es, ganaste. –dijo Naruto sonriendo, rodeando a Hinata con los brazos. Ella reía feliz en su cuello, y él se sintió feliz de verla sonreír.

Después de unos instantes, Hinata se separó repentinamente de Naruto, completamente roja. Naruto sonrió. Después de todo, era un secreto de él y solo de él que había dejado a Hinata ganar. Por ver su sonrisa… la dejaría ganar cada que ella quisiera.

.

-¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

-Co-Cortarme las-

-Eso no. –dijo Naruto, seriamente. –Vamos a hacer algo que te guste, pero eso no. No permitiré que te cortes otra vez.

-Uhmm… -asintió ella, algo triste. Naruto suspiró. ¿Qué podrían hacer que a ella le gustara de forma personal?

-¿Te gustan las guerras de agua? –preguntó Naruto, y Hinata lo miró.

.

-Escúchame bien, Hinata. –dijo Naruto. Ambos estaban en el amplio jardín trasero, y cada uno tenía una pistola de agua en su mano. - Ambos vamos a dispararnos con estas pistolas de agua. Y tenemos que evitar el agua que el otro nos dispare.

-¿No-No es peligroso?

-Claro que no, es solo agua. Mira. –dijo Naruto, y le disparó en la cara.

-¡Ahhh! –exclamó ella por el agua, y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Eso fue muy divertido! –dijo Naruto, burlándose de ella, pero su aura cambio al ver a Hinata en un aura más seria. -¿Hi-Hinata? ¿Te has enojado?

De repente, un chorro de agua lo sorprendió en toda la cara. Ahora fue el turno de ella de reírse.

-¡Eso fue injusto-ttebayo! –refunfuñó él, sonriendo.

-¡No-No-No-No es cierto!

-¡Prepárate Hinata! ¡Voy a cobrar mi venganza-ttebayo!

-¡Ahhh! – y salió corriendo.

Así, ambos siguieron jugando emocionados guerras con agua durante un buen rato, hasta que…

-Naruto –apareció Minato leyendo un periódico. –Tu madre dice que- sin embargo las palabras de Minato fueron interrumpidas por un chorro de agua en su boca, y cayó al piso.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Eso fue gracioso-ttebayo!

-¿Naruto? –preguntaba Kushina, entrando al lugar, y Naruto también le disparó.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun! –exclamó Hinata sorprendida, ¿estaban en problemas? Cuando Naruto terminó de disparar, pudo ver que sus padres se habían puesto de pie y ambos lo miraban, con pistolas de agua en sus manos.

-Hinata… -murmuró Naruto temerosamente. –Sálvame…

-¿Eh? ¡Ahhhh! –exclamó ella, cuando Minato le disparó.

-Naruto… ¡ES HORA DE TU CASTIGO-DATTEBANE! –exclamó Kushina persiguiendo a su hijo con chorros de agua, hasta que desaparecieron de la vista de Minato y Hinata, quienes se reían a carcajadas. Hasta que en algún lugar Naruto gritó como niñita.

-¡Naruto-kun! –exclamo Hinata preocupada.

-Creo que Naruto despertó al Habanero sangriento. –comentó Minato con una sonrisita nerviosa.

.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke te busca! –exclamó Kushina desde la planta de abajo. Naruto bajó rápidamente, para encontrarse con tu amigo.

-¡Oh, teme!

-Usuratonkachi. Veo que te ganaste unas vacaciones.

-Hehehehe, ¿ups?

-Creo que algo bueno te vino de salvar a esa chica. –dijo Sasuke orgullosamente.

-Sí… más de lo que imaginas. –dijo Naruto, sonriendo. Los últimos días con Hinata habían sido maravillosos. Ella era maravillosa.

-Umm… -pudo escuchar una voz suave detrás de él. Naruto y Sasuke voltearon para ver a la chica que se acercaba tímidamente.

-Hinata, ven aquí. –le dijo Naruto, y ella accedió. – Mira teme, ella es Hinata. Hinata, él es Sasuke.

-Oh, así que tú eres la chica suicida.

Hinata se quedó helada al oír eso. Chica suicida… así era como la llamaban algunos, por su extrema depresión. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Puede que sus días con Naruto fueran maravillosos últimamente, pero al fin y al cabo, cuando volviera al instituto…

Todo seguiría igual.

-¡No la llames así, teme! –exclamó Naruto molesto, y vio el aura apagada de Hinata. De repente Hinata se dio la vuelta, y camino subiendo las escaleras. -¡Hinata!

Miró a Sasuke con odio.

-Espero que estés feliz. –escupió Naruto, y Sasuke bufó.

-No era mi intención, dobe. Solo que la gente que la llama así ha aumentado desde aquel intento de suicidio. No me imagino como estarán las cosas para cuando ella regrese.

-¡Ella no es una chica suicida-ttebayo! ¡Es Hinata! ¡Hyuuga Hinata! Y si alguien la vuelve a llamar así…

-Cálmate. No es por eso que estoy aquí.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces? –dijo Naruto con desgano.

-Sakura terminó conmigo. Creo que va tras de ti.

-¿Qué? –tras eso quedó impactado. La chica que lo había rechazado… ¿iba a corresponderle?

.

-Hinata… -murmuró Naruto, tras abrir la puerta de la habitación. Pudo ver a la chica, sentada en un ovillo sobre la cama. -¿Estás bien?

Ella solo hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Sabía que esto era solo un sueño demasiado bueno… yo no tengo finales felices. Nunca los tengo… -murmuró ella, con la voz algo agrietada. Naruto se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque… Sasuke-kun tiene razón. Solo soy la chica suicida. Y cuando vuelva al instituto… todo va a ser igual que antes…

Naruto la miró con preocupación.

-No lo permitiré. –dijo Naruto, levantándole la cara con las manos. Vio que sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos y húmedos. –Ya verás como todo va a cambiar. Como todo va a mejorar. Nunca volverás a estar sola, Hinata. Nunca más.

-Tú no lo sabes. –dijo Hinata con temor. –Tengo miedo de volver a esa vida… no quiero… yo siempre… yo siempre…

-¿Tú siempre? –preguntó Naruto.

-Quiero estar contigo… -murmuró ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo. –murmuró Naruto, y unió sus labios con los de la chica. Ella al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, Naruto la besaba tan suavemente, tan dulcemente… poco a poco ella también empezó a corresponder el beso. Colocó las manos en el pecho de él, y él la acercó más a él. Se besaban suavemente, con mucho amor.

.

 _-Lo siento, teme… dile a Sakura-chan que no estoy interesado._

 _-Me impresionas Naruto. ¿Qué te pasó?_

 _-Hehehe, a decir verdad nada. Sólo… he encontrado a alguien mucho mejor para mí. Podría decirse… a alguien que amo de verdad._

 _-¿Es tu mamá?_

 _-Muy gracioso, teme._

 _-¿Tu papá?_

 _-¡Sasuke! ¡No soy gay-ttebayo! ¡Y menos con mi propio padre!_

 _-No me digas que es… ¿la Hyuuga? –preguntó Sasuke sorprendido. Naruto asintió._

 _-Sí que eres algo lento. En todo caso, dile a Sakura-chan que ni lo intente. Ya tengo a alguien especial para mí._

 _._

-Naruto-kun… -suspiró Hinata, al separarse de los labios de Naruto. – Estoy… enamorada de ti. Me-Me gustas. –admitió sonrojada.

Naruto sonrió zurronamente.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Ehhhhh?

-Porque yo también estoy muy enamorado de ti. Te amo, Hinata. -admitió Naruto suavemente.

-Y-Y yo a ti. –admitió ella, algo avergonzada. Y después de eso, volvieron a unirse en un dulce beso.

Naruto ya no necesitaba a Sakura. Claro que no.

Y Hinata ya no tendría miedo nunca más.

.

* * *

Owari.

¿Que tal? ¿Que les pareció? Está asi como "Oh my god que hermoso", o asi como "Matenla antes de que deje crias" o algo asi como "Nah, estuvo bien". ¡Dejenme un bonito review al final del capitulo!

Este es el segundo fic de la coleccion "Un one-shot por genero". Este ha sido Romance/Angst, aunque hubo ciertos desvios por ahi hacia humor. ¡¿Que me pasa?! ¡¿Por que no puedo centrarme en una sola cosa?! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

El proximo es... ummm... *revisando la lista* ¡Crime! Osea un fic ahi bien sangriento... ok no. El proximo es Crimen o _Crime._

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


End file.
